Armor To Amor
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Eighteight is out being the bounty hunter she is and catches the eye of a certain Mechamorph. Done as a request for Bijuu-lord, so please, no flames!


**Bijuu-lord requested this a long time ago. Here you go, Amigo! I'm so sorry it took me so long to do!**

 **I own nothing in this story. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man Of Action. This story was partially inspired by the Ben 10 Ultimate Alien episode "Eye Of The Beholder".**

 **Also, forewarning, I made both Eighteight and Baz-el a bit OOC, so please, do not flame me about it. Bijuu-lord had asked for a story where someone in Ben 10 felt they didn't have anything a guy would love. After some thought, Eighteight came to mind and then Baz-el came to mind and this story took off. So, even if you don't support this couple, please don't leave mean reviews. Any mean reviews will be removed and reported to the site (I am not joking about this).**

 **Anyway, enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Armor To Amor**

Eighteight let out a sigh of frustration as she kicked a rock out of her ship's engine angrily. She had just finished chasing down several bounties that day, once again beating her brothers at bringing in more bounty than they did. They had been about to celebrate when Sevenseven once again expressed that he was worried that Eighteight wouldn't find someone to settle down with. Why he was so concerned about that was a mystery to his brother and sister as he didn't give a reason why he was worried, but his words cut into Eighteight a little too deeply and she had headed off, saying she'd meet them later.

She now began practicing with her weapons, but she was now thinking about what Sevenseven had said. While she was beautiful and a good fighter, she was also ruthless and cunning. This sudden thought made her realize what her brother meant. She didn't have any qualities that would make any guy even look her way or make her likable. She sighed to herself. Her brother was right, but she couldn't give up bounty hunting. It was the only thing she and her brothers could do and to keep their little sister safe. Being bounty hunters gave them a strong reputation which meant no one dared to cross them or dare to make a move to hurt any of them. Still, to have someone else she could count on besides her brothers would be nice. But who'd want her?

She began immediately going through some moves, flipping in the air and moving around with both speed and grace, landing in a kneeling stance with her swords ready to attack. A clapping sound made her turn sharply. "Very well executed," said a smooth voice as a Mechamorph came out. It was Baz-el, an intergalactic thief. Eighteight pointed a sword at him and charged, but he dodged her and wrapped around her like a python would coil around its prey. The huntress couldn't move much as Baz-el chuckled. "Such a pretty machine," he said.

Eighteight growled at him in her own language, making Baz-el laugh again. "True, a machine doesn't move as well as you, my dear," he said, making her look at him in surprise. "I have a translator inside me to understand any spoken language."

That made her even more upset and she struggled again, but he didn't let up. "You know, I could make your armor sturdier," he said thoughtfully. "And a lot more powerful."

She snarled at him and he chuckled. "Now, now, I'm not finished with my offer," he said. "You no doubt know I can combine with pretty much any machine and most of your weapons are electronic. Think of the punch they could pack."

Eighteight went still at that. She had been looking for some weapons to pack a bigger punch to take down some really tough bounty. She then felt Baz-el stroke her arm. If she had her arm free, she would have pulled her gun, but it felt nice and was distracting her a bit. "Why don't we give it a test run, hmm?" he asked with a chuckle. "I know there's a criminal that escaped Incarcecon that's coming this way."

She gave it a little more thought and turned to him, speaking in her language again. "Good then," said Baz-el. "Hold on a moment."

With that, he merged with her armor, giving it a combination of purple and green colors. She immediately liked it and it wasn't too long after that they had taken down some escaped bounties that had eluded her before. With Baz-el upgrading her weapons, she was more of a force to be reckoned with. "Well done, my dear," he said. "It seems I made a good choice merging with your armor."

She stopped for a moment and gently tugged on her shoulder armor and he demerged himself from her armor and stood beside her. "I can tell you liked being more powerful," he said. "We could catch many of those bounties, and I even have a few things I sell here and there for profit, since my normal job pays almost nothing."

She knew what that was like and turned to him, looking down, but he tilted her face up to look at him. "Not only are you a fierce fighter, you are very beautiful, better than most species I've seen," he said.

That pleased her to hear and she suddenly pressed the mouth part of her helmet to his face where his mouth would be. "Mmm, quite a kisser, too," he said and wrapped her up in his arms, disarming her weapons. She would have normally fought for them, but she just wanted to be kissed like this forever. She was surprised as this side of her wasn't one she let out as she had a reputation to uphold, but the need to be loved was just overbearing, and with Baz-el being a bit of a thief and one who knew about weapons, well, to her, it was a double deal, one she was seriously thinking about taking, especially when he moved part of himself to act like a couch and lay her on it, kissing her deeply. He then pulled away softly.

She was a bit dazed and asked a question she never would have normally asked. "Yes," the Mechamorph answered her question. "I'll stay, if you want me."

"I want you," she said, finally using her translator to speak English.

"Well then, my dear," said Baz-el smoothly before kissing her lovingly. "The Universe awaits us."

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but again, no flames! You can leave constructive criticism, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
